


Wake Me Up

by AIMRWV



Series: Peccatum - Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, PWP without Porn, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Thighs, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIMRWV/pseuds/AIMRWV
Summary: Jinki works too much - Jonghyun is getting desperate.This was made as a second entry to the summerof5hinee Kinktober Bingo.It includes the following kinks:sleepy sex, intercural sex  (There will also be some spit involved - don't like? don't read!)
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: Peccatum - Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980490
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	Wake Me Up

* * *

“Hmmm” Jinki moaned as he felt his boyfriend working his hand past the hem of his boxers. He tried to shake him off but Jonghyun just hugged him from behind, making it impossible to get away. Once more, the younger approached his privates and was soon tugging on his flaccid penis first thing in the morning.

“Jonghyun-ah, what are you doing?” Jinki asked in a hoarse voice, still not quite awake as he moved away from the younger’s embrace after opening the tight hold with his hands. Jonghyun’s hand was therefore pulled out of his underwear, accompanied with a soft whine of the latter as he voiced his displeasure. But Jinki didn’t care, he had been working late yesterday and the rest of the week, so there was nothing he wanted more than to finally catch up on some sleep.

It didn’t take long until Jonghyun’s hands were back on him, pulling up his sleeping shirt, to caress the older’s bare skin. From time to time he stopped moving and simply pressed his thumb into certain spots of Jinki’s back that he knew the older loved.

“You are gorgeous.” Was all Jonghyun replied while his hand moved to the front, trying to reach his boyfriend’s nipples with gentle strokes towards his chest area.

“I am tired. Let me sleep.” The older then said, turning away from his obviously horny boyfriend who just followed him, placing soft kisses on his neck. Realising that his actions weren’t welcome, Jonghyun tuned it down a little, now just caressing Jinki’s arms softly, fingers rubbing circles along the older’s warm skin.

The touches now were comforting and Jinki gave up the resistance, trying to fall back asleep, enjoying the soft touches of Jonghyun’s fingers. The lack of sleep throughout the last week made it easy to doze off again but soon enough, he stirred awake again

Half asleep, he felt his boyfriend shift once more as he pulled down his own underwear before working on Jinki’s. It didn’t take long until the piece of clothing was around his knees, the younger’s hot member now pressed against Jinki’s naked thigh instead of his boxers.

“Jinks” Jonghyun’s voice whispered against his ear but the older didn’t answer. “Jinki” he tried again, almost begging for attention. “Can we? Just for a second?”

“Please Jinks I need you.” Jonghyun’s pelvis pressed forward with his words, illustrating his words.

“mmm” The older finally replied after several more desperate tries.

“I miss you Hyung.” Jonghyun said softly while his left hand travelled along Jinki’s side underneath his sleeping shirt, drawing circles on the warm skin. The younger’s arms were now wrapped around his body, not leaving any space to get away.

“Jonghyun-ah” Jinki moaned when his boyfriend’s fingers were once more placed around his flaccid, now uncovered, member, tugging on the heavy penis gently. Though it was still soft and hard to control its movements, Jonghyun kept going until some more moans escaped his boyfriend’s throat.

The older’s positive reaction motivated him further and with the help of his free hand, he pressed his own aching erection in between Jinki’s gorgeous, strong thighs. It wasn’t comfortable yet, very dry because the only source of lubrification was the little amount of precum that oozed out of his slit. It didn’t matter though because it gave him the warmth and pressure he had desired ever since he woke up with a rock hard cock this morning.

“Yah” the older said sleepily when he realised what the other was doing – but he didn’t move away. And Jonghyun figured, from the way Jinki’s manhood was slowly stiffening, that he wasn’t hating it. On the contrary, he seemed to get riled up, the muscles in his legs and his behind flexing while he resisted thrusting into Jonghyun’s hands.

The flexing muscles squeezed the latter’s penis perfectly and all he wished for that moment was a bit of lubrification so he could properly fuck his boyfriend’s thighs but the lube was too far away and leaving Jinki alone was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Instead Jonghyun started licking along the older’s neck, leaving wet strokes on the sensitive skin who had goosebumps all over.

“You feel so good” Jonghyun moaned when he started moving his hips back a little to free his dry length. He brought his free hand up to his mouth, coating it with as much saliva as he could gather, before using it to lube up his dick. It wasn’t enough.

“I need more.”

With these words he held his hand out for Jinki to help him out and to his surprise the older instantly started licking his still moist fingers, adding more of the slippery liquid to it. Soon enough, Jonghyun was lubed up properly, his penis now gliding inside his wet fist. Adding a little more spit to Jinki’s legs, he finally got back inside, now without the uncomfortable feeling of the dry friction he had felt before. It was heavenly.

“So good.” Jonghyun moaned, tightening the hold on his boyfriend by pulling him even closer. The latter’s privates he did not pay any attention to, as Jinki himself was currently taking care of it.

The younger started out very slowly, pulling his hips back until his member almost left the comfortable warmth and then gently pressed back inside. Jinki was obviously flexing his thigh muscles, offering him a space as tight as possible to get off properly.

It has been so long since they had shared a bed together like this and Jonghyun found himself getting more and more desperate for release. His thrusts got a lot deeper, the younger pressed his whole body against Jinki’s as tightly as he could, his strength almost pushing his boyfriend forward with each thrust. They were so close, that the tip of his dick exited the warmth with every deep thrust he made, reaching the other side of Jinki’s thighs.

“hmm” Jinki moaned once more, his hand working on his own member, also looking for release. His eyes were still closed and all he registered was Jonghyun’s hot breath on his neck, the other male’s soft grunts and the feeling of his boyfriend’s familiar dick moving in between his thighs.

Though his mind was still foggy, Jinki’s orgasm was building up slowly, much to Jonghyun’s pleasure. The latter was by now erratically moving his hips to get the desired friction while his arms were still tightly wrapped around Jinki’s torso, squeezing their bodies together in the most sensual way.

“I am so close.” The younger mumbled into Jinki’s hair, moving a few more times until his rock-hard erection shot out ropes of sticky cum that were instantly smeared all over the older’s naked thighs, finally adding some more lubrification to the dry skin. He didn’t stop moving for at least a minute, riding out his orgasm as he waited for Jinki to reach his as well.

Jonghyun’s penis was incredibly sensitive by now, the friction between his boyfriend’s legs almost too much for the red length. At one point he stopped moving, instead left his softening dick in between the muscular thighs while he nibbled on Jinki’s earlobe.

“I love you so much.” He whispered into the older’s ear, enjoying the panting that escaped Jinki’s open mouth as he kept up a steady rhythm while jerking himself off.

“Fuck your cock is so beautiful.” Jonghyun said, his voice hoarse while he watched his boyfriend’s hand working on his thick manhood.

It didn’t take long for Jinki to release his cum all over the white bed sheets, his whole body vibrating with pleasure when he finally reached his high. Jonghyun loved the feeling of Jinki’s muscles jerking in his hold, he adored the way his boyfriend’s whole body was flexed while he ejaculated, and how he relaxed only a few seconds after, softly trembling in the after waves of the orgasm.

“That was so hot.”

“Hmmm” Jinki mumbled, almost drifting back to sleep.

“Are you seriously going to sleep again now?” Jonghyun asked but the older didn’t answer. Instead the latter turned around and hugged him, pressing their bodies together once more, his head buried in Jonghyun’s chest.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

[Masterlist](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1431224/aimrwv-masterlist-2-0)

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough I don't spend ANY time on these if I compare it to my usual stories - never the less I am kinda happy with how this turned out.  
> XD  
> hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
